


I Will Rearrange The Stars (Pull Them Down To Where You Are)

by pastmydancingdays



Series: Captain Of His Soul [2]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Babies, Family Bonding, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Parental Spirk, Parenthood, T'hy'la
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-17 00:51:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14822099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastmydancingdays/pseuds/pastmydancingdays
Summary: After Euridian, the crew of the USS Enterprise are on the exhale. The danger has passed, the war is over, and while traumatic memories linger, their Captain and Commander in particular are ready to accept some brightness into their lives.Lucky, then, that there's a little someone ready to exude just that.A coda to Captain Of His Soul.





	I Will Rearrange The Stars (Pull Them Down To Where You Are)

**Author's Note:**

> A little later than expected, but I hope you all enjoy!

Though the heat felt oppressive enough that he could melt, his lungs surely only functioning due to the tri-ox compound with which Spock had slyly jabbed him, Jim was sure that it wasn’t the only thing making him feel faint. After the long weeks of waiting and hoping – and taking Sarek up on his offer to metaphorically stare down the brass – it almost didn’t seem real that they were here. At times, there had been so much to do in preparation that it seemed like _something_ was going to fall through, but it hadn’t. Their assessment had run alongside their time volunteering in the Starbase nursery, frantic shopping trips, and getting the baby’s room ready, and although he had worried about the outcome, he needn’t have done. Saavik’s worker had seemed as intent on getting rid of her as her relatives had, and the very thought made his blood boil. She deserved far more than she had been allotted in her short life, and in spite of his anger, Jim supposed he should be grateful. He and Spock were going to give her the universe.

They were earlier than expected; Bones had beamed down a while ago in order to give her a full medical examination, and had asked them to wait half an hour before they followed. Neither of them had been able to bear it though, and Jim had found himself bribing Scotty to send them down early, parting without thought with a bottle of scotch. He had walked the short distance from the beam point on wobbly legs, clinging to Spock like a drowning man would a lifebelt, grateful as ever for the love and calm he exuded. Their little girl was behind those doors. The thought both elated and terrified him.

‘I’m panicking, Spock,’ he blurted, turning wide-eyed to his unflappable husband. Well… usually unflappable. There was an edge of nerves to the bond that wasn’t entirely Jim’s own. ‘I mean, I’m really, really happy we’re here, but I’m freaking out a little.’

‘I can feel it, t’hy’la,’ Spock said softly, cupping Jim’s cheek in a wonderfully cool hand. ‘What is it that you are worried about?’        

Jim let out a tiny squeak of laughter that was just on the edge of hysteria, trying to calm his rapidly-beating heart as Spock watched him with worried eyes.

‘What if she doesn’t like me? What if she rejects me like that bear mama did her cub on Call of The Wild?’

‘Jim. I thought you were limiting your consumption of nature holovids due to their emotional effect on you.’

‘She was so _mean,_ Spock,’ Jim said tearfully, gathering himself. ‘Look, I know I sound like I’m being facetious, but what if she really _doesn’t_ want me as her daddy? I mean, you two already have the commonality of being part-Vulcan, but what do I have in common with her?’

‘A desire to love and be loved?’ Spock suggested, bringing him into a loose embrace. ‘Ashayam, though our little one and I may share some similar features, that does not mean she will care for you any less. We are her parents, and in spite of our biological differences, our bond with her will flourish so long as we meet her needs. Do you recall how quickly the infants in the nursery became attached to you?’

Jim couldn’t help but smile as he remembered the babies they had helped look after, so tiny, and yet so demanding. Spock was right; a number of the wee ones had become attached to them both despite the length of their stay. Jim recalled particularly a sweet little Caitian boy whom he had fallen in love with, all big green eyes and tiny fluffy ears, his favourite thing to be snuggled up against the warmth of either of them.

‘I’m being stupid, aren’t I?’ he sighed, letting his tense shoulders drop.

‘Not at all. You are merely experiencing understandable nerves, but you need not worry, adun. Although I may be biased, I cannot imagine that any child would not love you, least of all our own.’ Spock’s lips quirked, his hand smoothing over the shirt that was plastered to Jim’s back. ‘Come, our daughter awaits us.’

Jim reached out, grateful when Spock took his hand and squeezed it firmly, anchoring him. He drew Spock through the entryway, heart thumping wildly, but separated from him for propriety’s sake as Sarek rounded the corner, blinking at them. Jim tried not to look as disgusting as he felt.

‘You are early.’

‘Couldn’t wait,’ Jim said weakly, ears straining for the sound of a child. He heard nothing. ‘Can we… where-?’

‘She is through here,’ Sarek replied, leading them through an archway down a long, stony corridor towards a door that was hanging partially open. He gestured Jim towards it, but whether he followed them into the room was lost on Jim as he caught sight of Bones leaning over a crib, back to the door.

‘You’re early, kid,’ he admonished, without turning round.

‘So we’ve been told,’ Jim grinned, smile fading as the enormity of the situation hit him. ‘Bones, is she…’

‘Right here, and healthy as a horse. C’mon, munchkin, you want to meet your daddies, don’t you?’

He looked as if he were about to reach into the crib, but Jim beat him to it. With a quick glance at Spock, who met his eyes with wonder in his own, he stumbled forward and stared down at their little girl, his breath catching. She was more even beautiful in reality, her little rosebud mouth opening in a yawn, and when her sleepy eyes blinked open, Jim fell in love. Her eyes were dark like Spock’s, just as he had hoped.

‘Oh, Spock, look.’

Jim was shaking with emotion. He lifted Saavik gently from her cradle, and when he had her cuddled against his chest, he pressed his lips to her downy forehead and fought for tears, not entirely sure that he was winning. She was so small in his arms, making quiet burbling noises that made his heart swell, and her tiny fingers were flexing where they peeked out of her swaddling. Spock reached over his shoulder, leaning his chin there as he paired two fingers and drew them down their daughter’s soft face from forehead to rounded jawline, the bond bursting with a fierce love of the kind neither had previously experienced. Jim would die for this little girl, and he knew Spock would too.

‘Hello, darling,’ he cooed, kissing her again. He swept fluffy wisps of hair back from her face as she mewed in his arms, rocking her carefully. ‘Hello, beautiful girl.’

Her little face scrunched up, and she let out a grizzling sound of frustration. Jim only wished he knew what she was frustrated about.

He stroked his thumb over the chubby arm hidden by the blanket, crooning, ‘Shh, baby, daddy’s here. Want to go to sa-mekh?’

He turned and held her out, and with infinite care, Spock took her from his arms. He cradled her up against his shoulder, rubbing the flat of his palm in soothing circles over her back as he shushed her gently.

‘Peace, pi-veh,’ he murmured, the warm timbre of his voice sending shockwaves through Jim. ‘You are well-loved, my daughter.’

Jim felt weak watching him with her, dizzy with the knowledge that this was his family. Their family. He had never thought he’d have this in anything but a dream. Spock’s head had dropped forward until his lips brushed the crown of her head, eyelashes dipping low as he curled around their baby, and when Bones opened his mouth with glee in his eyes, Jim quieted him with a silent, violent slash of his hand. Bones drew back, suitably chastised, but his eyebrows suggested that he was only humouring Jim, who could barely breathe in his desperation not to ruin the moment. There was a peace in Spock that Jim had only very rarely seen – curled up together on the Observation Deck; in bed in those quiet, blissful minutes after making love – and when he nuzzled into their little girl’s hair, eyes closed in contentment, he was beautiful. They both were.

The quiet didn’t last long, however. Saavik’s little hands stretched out, then balled into fists as she began to cry, the noise high-pitched and piercing in her ire, and before either of them could ask, Bones was making up a bottle for her.

‘Jim, I am not certain…’ Spock said nervously, eyeing the bottle like a hand grenade.

‘It’s okay,’ Jim soothed, running a hand down his bicep, and gently squeezing. ‘Give her to me; I’ll show you what to do.’

When Spock reached out, he settled their squalling daughter into the crook of his arm, rocking her instinctively, despite knowing that she wouldn’t quieten until she’d been fed. Spock took the bottle from Bones and held it out, eyes darting to Saavik and back when Jim shook his head.

‘Test the temperature on your wrist first.’

‘It’s fine,’ Bones said indignantly, rolling his eyes.

‘It’s good practice,’ Jim retorted, nodding encouragingly at Spock. ‘Go on, love.’

There was a tremble to Spock’s hands, slight but visible, as he tilted the bottle enough for a splash of milk to land on his wrist, pausing for thought.

‘It seems to be an adequate temperature, however the difference in my physiology-’

‘Spock,’ Jim interrupted, eyes softening at Spock’s subtly nervous babbling, ‘trust yourself. Is it cool enough?’

‘…Yes.’

Jim smiled gently, taking the bottle from him with a quick dance of his fingers over the back of Spock’s own. He was pleased when Saavik latched on with ease, sucking hungrily, and he settled onto a surprisingly comfortable sofa with her in his arms, beckoning for Spock to sit beside him. Only once their little family was together did he look up to find Sarek gone, and Bones hovering quietly in the corner, tapping away on his padd. Content, he laid his head against Spock’s shoulder and smiled down at their little girl, her big brown eyes wide as she focused on him.

‘Look at her,’ he murmured, turning his head briefly to brush a kiss against Spock’s shoulder. ‘She’s so adorable.’

Spock nodded, a wave of affection pulsing seamlessly between them as he reached down to caress Saavik’s cheek with the back of his finger.

‘She is also more vocal than a typical Vulcan child,’ he added, sounding entirely content with the fact.

‘Mm, she’s going to be keeping us up at night, that’s for sure. Isn’t that right, darling?’

Saavik merely blinked at him, eyelids heavy with the exhaustion of being a newborn, and Jim smiled so widely his cheeks ached. There was no end to this bliss; no one would be coming to take her home after a day in the nursery. She was their child to love and keep. Their daughter. Jim felt tears well in his eyes as he watched one little hand escape the blanket, and Spock quickly capture it, allowing her to clasp one of his fingers.

‘Her grip is strong,’ Spock said softly, leaning down to press his lips to her chubby fist.

‘She’s going to be a mini-you,’ Jim smiled, discarding the bottle as she lost her battle with the waking world. ‘If she ever looks uncomfortable after a feed, you have to burp her, but I’ll show you how to do that when she’s awake again.’

‘I would appreciate that.’

Spock’s voice was hushed as he looked down at their baby, eyes warm and bright. It was amazing how quickly they had become attached to her, but then again, they had had weeks of pictures, holovids, and reports from Sarek to make her real to them. Jim only hoped that she would find it just as easy to attach to them, and judging by the way she had fallen asleep in his arms, it was looking pretty positive.

‘You’re going to be so loved,’ Jim whispered, kissing her forehead, and smoothing down her fluffy dark hair. She snuffled quietly in her blanket, her tiny hand curling into a fist as Spock let go of it, running a finger over the gentle point of her ear.

‘While I would naturally be pleased by the appearance of any child we have,’ Spock said tenderly, joy in his eyes. ‘It is somewhat gratifying that her ears are pointed.’

‘They are very cute,’ Jim agreed, laughing as her face scrunched up when he touched her other ear. ‘Sorry, baby girl, I didn’t mean to disturb you.’

‘She’ll be fine. Spock, take off your shirt.’

Bones’ short demand made both of them stare. His face twisted sardonically, and he fixed them with a withering look, gesturing at Saavik.

‘For the baby, you fools,’ he hissed, nodding with wide, long-suffering eyes as Spock hesitantly began lifting the hem of his shirt. ‘It’s good for her to have skin-to-skin contact.’

Jim rocked Saavik as Spock bared himself to the waist, working her out of her blanket, and then her little sleepsuit, before handing her over to Spock. He looked up at Bones, who gave him a gentle, genuine smile as he gathered up his things and left the room. The baby mewled, her little legs curled up frog-like as Spock put a hand under her bottom to support her, hushing her gently.

‘Shhh, slor-veh, I am with you. You are tired; I know.’

Jim melted, helping Spock lay the blanket around her so that she would feel warm and safe, watching adoringly as he lay back against the sofa and brought a hand up to cradle her head. Spock looked so peaceful with their baby, biceps pulled taut in a way that made Jim’s heart flutter as he held Saavik against his chest.

‘Yuk-tor, taluhk.’

They talked quietly between themselves as their baby girl slept, but when she started squirming, her little face scrunched up in discomfort, Jim reached out and stroked her hair back.

‘I bet you ten credits she needs a change.’

‘I do not need ten credits,’ Spock said blankly, though there was a mischievous spark in his eye.

Jim huffed out an amused rush of air, motioning for him to get up.

‘C’mon, babe, you need to practice more.’

There was a changing table tucked inconspicuously away in the corner, and Jim asked Spock to lay Saavik down upon it, rifling through the well-stocked drawers for what they needed. Despite having only managed to practice a few times to change the babies in the nursery, under Jim’s patient tutelage Spock changed Saavik with relative ease, tickling her belly as she squawked in disgruntlement.

‘It is your turn, t’hy’la,’ he murmured, gathering up her blanket, and eyeing him expectantly.

Jim yanked his shirt over his head and reached for her, laughing quietly as her tiny fist met his chest in protest. He gathered her in his arms, inhaling her sweet baby smell as she settled beneath his gentle rocking, and smiled as Spock drew him back over to the sofa, tucking the blanket around their baby as he sat. Jim stroked the back of Saavik’s tiny hand, nervous and excited for their future with her. Despite his previous experience, both on Tarsus, and in the nursery, Jim had never held a baby so small. She was so fragile, so _breakable_ in his arms, and Jim couldn’t fuck this up, not like he did with the other kids, not like with Elizabeth and Korla and Markus and-

_James._

Jim’s breath shuddered to a halt as Spock’s hand cradled his cheek, a warm wash of affection soothing his rising panic.

‘I have no doubt that you will be a wonderful parent to our daughter,’ Spock said softly, stroking his thumb over Jim’s cheekbone. ‘As for your experiences on Tarsus IV; you were in a horrifying situation that you should never have been exposed to, yet you managed to save the lives of eight others when you were only a child yourself. It was not your responsibility to do so, and still you took them on as your own instead of prioritising your own survival. For that, you are extraordinary. I am most fortunate to have you in my life.’

Jim smiled weakly, leaning into his hand before it slid away from his face.

‘I often think the same about you. Thanks for calming me down, sweetheart.’

‘You are welcome.’ Spock’s eyes acquired that mischievous glint again. ‘One might say, that is my job.’

‘As First Officer, or as my husband?’ Jim grinned.

‘Both, _Captain.’_

Humour danced briefly across Spock’s face, and Jim couldn’t help but lean in to kiss him, careful not to disturb Saavik as she curled against him.

‘Oh, for- why do _I_ always walk in on you two?’

Just to spite him, Jim waited a second to pull away, exchanging a weary look with Spock before turning to the door.

‘Because you never, _ever_ knock!’

‘Well, I’m sorry,’ Bones said sarcastically, ‘but it was bonding time when I left you before, so I wasn’t expecting you to be hangin’ off of one another like usual.’

Saavik stirred and Jim froze, shoving a finger against his lips and glaring purposefully at Bones, who, for once, seemed to take the hint.

‘Fine,’ he whispered, hanging off the door frame, ‘but the others are in the foyer, and they want to know if they can see her.’

Knowing they agreed, Jim looked to Spock, who answered for them both.

‘So long as they do not wake her, they are welcome to visit.’

Bones nodded shortly, and left, presumably to collect the others. Jim’s eyes flicked over Spock’s lean muscle and thick chest hair, tipping his head back against the sofa.

‘Better put your shirt back on, babe. I don’t want Pasha passing out at the sight of you.’

Spock raised an eyebrow, eyeing up Jim in return.

‘I think it is you who would be more likely to induce unconsciousness,’ he argued, donning his shirt nonetheless.

‘Doubt it.’

Spock gave him a _look,_ and Jim grinned, smoothing a hand over Saavik’s back as he heard footsteps approach. As they waited, Spock surreptitiously reached out and tucked the blanket around his bare hip. Jim pretended not to notice.

‘Keptin!’

True to form, Chekov was the first through the door, bouncing over to them with a wide grin on his face. Sulu, Uhura, and Scotty weren’t far behind, and Bones brought up the rear, standing back to allow the others to quietly mob them. Chekov in particular looked like a tea kettle a second away from whistling, practically vibrating with the excitement of meeting Saavik, and Jim couldn’t help but smile.

‘She’s lovely,’ Nyota said softly, craning her neck to get a good look at her.

Jim was all but glowing with fatherly pride, and as the four of them leant in, he carefully tilted his body to show her sleeping face, falling in love once more with her chubby cheeks and delicate nose.

‘It looks like she’s settled well,’ Sulu commented, tilting his head as she snuffled into Jim. ‘Did you feed her?’

‘Mm, she’s had a bottle, and a change.’

The blanket was beginning to slip from around the baby, but before Jim could move to adjust it, Spock had already reached out and tucked it in again, his hand lingering protectively on her head before withdrawing. When Jim looked up, he saw joy and wonder in Spock’s dark eyes, and knew it would be reflected in his own. They had been so lucky.

‘Perhaps when you next visit, she will be awake,’ Spock said softly, dragging his gaze away from their daughter. ‘She has rather striking eyes.’

‘She’s a pretty little lass, that’s for sure,’ Scotty smiled, careful not to touch as he reached out towards her. ‘Look at those wee pointy ears.’

Jim grinned, tilting his head slyly at Spock before turning back to their girl.

_Just like her sa-mekh’s._

The warmth he felt from Spock surrounded him and Saavik like a protective blanket, and a slender hand reached out to stroke the baby’s hair back, the movement superfluous, yet lovingly indulgent.

‘Right, that’s enough, you lot. Everyone out.’

Bones’ unexpected order elicited a rush of overlapping protests, and Jim had to hiss out a warning shush to make the noise die down.

‘Quit your whinging,’ Bones said easily, hardened to wheedling, whining, and other such forms of persuasion after so long knowing Jim. ‘She’s brand new, and they need to bond with her without y’all eyein’ her up like a 7lb steak. Go on, get.’

‘You may visit tomorrow if you wish,’ Spock offered, which appeared to placate them, Pavel’s pout dissipating slightly.

‘Yes, please. If you need anyone to babysit, I can help. I have 25 cousins, you know.’

‘We know,’ Sulu wearily replied, throwing a goodbye over his shoulder as he steered Pavel out.

‘See you later, boys,’ Uhura called, linking arms with Scotty, who was already chattering about the adaptations to the nursery he wanted to make now that he’d seen her.

‘Bye, guys!’

Jim found himself lost in Saavik for a long moment, distracted by the movement of her little chest rising and falling, awed that she was theirs to keep. When he looked up, he saw that Spock was similarly captivated, both his expression and the bond filled with peaceful contentment.

‘Right, then.’ Bones’ eyes were soft as he broke the silence, an odd sort of longing in his face that Jim suspected was related to Joanna. ‘I’ll leave you two alone again. If you need me, I’ll be around.’

‘Thank you, Doctor,’ Spock said warmly, and Jim echoed him, turning to him as the door closed behind Bones. There was a tiny, sweet smile on Spock’s face that made Jim’s heart hammer against his ribcage, and Jim could not resist leaning in for a kiss, slow and gentle and full of emotion.

‘I love you,’ he murmured as they parted. Tears pricked at his eyes and he blinked them away, smiling against Spock’s mouth when he leant in for one, two, three more soft kisses, lingering on the last.

‘I love you too, t’hy’la,’ Spock said warmly, drawing back with a quiet sigh. ‘You and our child are everything to me.’

Jim’s heart skipped a beat, wondering what the hell he’d done to deserve this. By strangers, Spock might have been considered emotionless, but Jim had never been loved like this. Spock was his place of safety, his confidante, supporter and protector, and he couldn’t imagine a better father for their daughter.

‘I can’t wait to take her onto the ship. She’s going to love it, growing up with such a big family. I wish Scotty would let us in her nursery, though.’

‘He wishes the design to be a ‘surprise’,’ Spock reminded him, the air-quotes audible. ‘I am certain that whatever he has created will be a pleasant and stimulating environment for her.’

They both looked down as Saavik shifted, her little arms stretching out as she blinked awake. Jim kissed her tiny fist as it rose above the blanket, enamoured by the way her nose wrinkled in protest against being awake. She yawned, and blinked up at them with Spock-dark eyes, trusting, fragile, and so, so precious. Jim loved her, and Spock, more than anything in the universe.

‘Come on then, sweetheart, let’s give Uncle Sam a call. I’m sure Petey would like to be introduced to his cousin.’

**Author's Note:**

> So, what do you guys think? Lots of fluff here, but I feel the boys deserve it. If anyone is wondering, the title comes from a song called Light by Sleeping At Last, which is about the light a new baby brings :) It's really worth a listen if you want to give it a try.
> 
> I'd love if you could drop me some kudos or a comment below if you enjoyed the story! I wanted to properly introduce baby Saavik to you all in person, so I hope you liked her <333 On tumblr, I'm over at my [blog](http://pastmydancingdays.tumblr.com/) if you want to catch me there - I post tagged writing updates there if you want to keep up with that.
> 
> In terms of what I'll be writing next, I do have some solid K/S fic ideas, one of which I plan to begin posting in a few months' time. As usual, there's going to be lots of mutual pining, exasperated Bones ... bed sharing. But that'll be a while off yet, as I'll be trying (and failing) to write some original stuff in the meantime. Stay tuned for tumblr updates, and I hope you all have a good weekend!


End file.
